Massaging device has been disclosed in the prior art in U.S. Pat. No. 1,936,022 issued on Nov. 21, 1933 to J. V. Hunt. The device comprises a ball held in a semi-spherical frame equipped with a handle that can be manually grasped for applying pressure with the ball, for example on a person's abdominal area. A motor mounted inside a casing attached to the frame allows for vibration of the ball on the abdominal area, where an alleged fat reduction in this area. However, this apparatus is disadvantageous in that it does not fully exercise the abdominal muscles, and one is required to manually hold the device while applying pressure on his abdominal area for the device to have an effect: this can become uncomfortable and tedious, with little or no effective results in abdominal muscles strengthening.
Reducing apparatus has been disclosed in the prior art in U.S. Pat. No. 2,466,470 issued on Apr. 5, 1949 to G. G. Norris. The apparatus comprises a resilient sphere, which can be rolled on a flat surface or on a concaved transversed member disposed along a wall. Areas of the body such as hips and waist may be reduced of excessive fatness through the action of the body part while in contact with the sphere. However, the sphere of this apparatus does not have a free-rolling action and the apparatus is not stand-alone in that for the sphere to have an effect a minimum of two points of contact must be given to the sphere to keep it balanced; this requires the user to constantly change position, which can become discomforting and troublesome.